The Enslavement
by ThatFacelessDude
Summary: Gwen is turned into a sex slave by another character we are all familiar with.


Gwen sat in her living room, drinking a coke and watching one of her favourite movies, "Saw", on TV, they were showing a marathon of all the Saw films together. As she drank her coke, she got a bit hungry and walked towards the kitchen. This was her chance.

The intruder snuck into Gwen's house through the window and walked into the living room. The intruder quickly dropped two pills from a small bottle into Gwen's coke and then sneaked back out of the living room to the house entry, waiting for her plan to take effect.

And indeed, the plan worked. Gwen returned and rank from her coke, and in a minute, she was feeling hazy and tired. Gwen stood up to get herself some water, but she immediately collapsed on her living room floor. She saw the two feet of the intruder approach her and managed to look up to see who it was before passing out.

"Sleep tight, weird goth girl."

Gwen awoke hours later. She felt her head heavy and could barely open her eyes. She slowly slid them open and managed to look at her surroundings. She was in a well lit, run down room. The place looked like a warehouse of some sort, with cracks on its cold, dull gray walls and floor.

Then Gwen noticed something else. She had her ysnds tied behind her back by some sort of conjunction of belts, all of which joined together in a dog collar around her neck and she had been stripped off everything but her purple bra and panties.

"What the fuck!" Gwen exclaimed, in both anger and fear.

"Why hello Gwen, nice to seen you've woken up." A voice said.

Gwen turned her head towards a door at the other end of the room. There stood Heather, dressed in a black dominatrix thong and corset and holding a black duffel bag in her hand, smiling with smile that would freak out Satan himself.

"Heather, what the fuck is going on?!" Gwen yelled.

"This, weird goth girl, is my revenge…you have tortured me and complicated my shcemes since first grade and tonight I'll put an end to it once and for all." Heather explained.

"Let me go you gigantic freak!" Gwen exclaimed in anger, but clearly showing fear.

"Oh I don't think so Gwenny." Heather said. "Believe it or not, I've always hated you, but at the same time, I've always found you kind of hot."

With that, Heather lifted Gwen up from the floor by her collar and planted a hot, hungry kiss on her lips. Gwen tried her best to pull away, but her restrained hands didn't allow her to have balance, and all ehr attempts of getting away ended when heather slid her tongue into Gwen's mouth.

Heather's tongue slowly pushed Gwen's down inside her mouth and then proceeded to wrap itself around it, the bitch's tongue circling around the goth's in a slow and seductive manner. The bitch's tongue then darted forward sliding all over the walls of Gwen's mouth, pausing to smash Gwen's tongue into the bottom of her mouth.

Heather released Gwen's mouth and then knocked the goth to the floor.

"Alright bitch." Heather said as she opened ehr duffel bag. "You're gonna do everything I say, unless you want me to use this."

Heather drew a gigantic, electric dildo from the bag.

"If you even try to act out, gwenny, I'll stick this thing so far up your pussy, it'll stay in there forever, and also, it release electric shocks, so don't think you'll be able to take it." Heather threatened.

Gwen could not bring herself to reply. She knew she was beaten.

"Now." Heather said.

Heather's hands reached for the top of her corset and she slowly slid part of it down, exposing her breasts to Gwen.

"These, Gwenny, are 38C's…way bigger than your little B-cups, and since they're bigger, they need more pleasure, now lick and suck them…and you better do it good." Heather said.

With tears in her eyes, Gwen felt herself being raised by Heather. She then felt as Heather pushed her head forward, Gwen's face getting squished between Heather's tits. Begining to cry harder, Gwen opened her mouth and encircled Heather's left nipple. She began to slowly suck on the tanned peak and then put her tongue into the equation, the goth's tongue going around the areola in slow and sexy circles, but not licking directly on the nipple, making it stand up in arousal. Gwen then ran her tongue over the nipple and much to her surprise, enjoyed it. Gwen began to cry harder as she felt herself getting wet by being forced to suck on her worst enemy's boob.

"You like my tit don't you, cunt?" Heather growled. "Now suck my other boob, slut!"

Gwen tiidly obeyed, running her tongue up and down the right nipple of the bitchy black haired girl.

"Oh yeah, you know how to suck tits, slut." Heather said. "Bet you've done it before."

Heather then pushed Gwen back down to the floor.

"Now it's your turn." Heather said.

Heather knelt down and her hands hsot forward, groping Gwen's B-cup breasts with furious sensuality. Gwen moaned in both pain and pleasure at the raven-haired girl's mangling of her breasts. Heather then roughly ripped off the goth's purple bra and licked her lips.

"Not bad." She said and then ran her tongue up the left nipple with force, elicting a moan from Gwen. "You like that, don't you, slut? Well then, you'll love this."

Heather licked the left nipple again and then encricled it with her mouth, sucking on it while lightly biting it with arousing strength, making Gwen moan again. Suddenly, Heather bit down on the nipple with exagerated force, making Gwen scream in pain. Heather shoved Gwen back to the floor and lifted her corset back up to cover her breasts. However, she then pulled down the dominatrix thong and ropped it to the floor, approaching the kneeling Gwen.

"Now, slut." Heather said. "You're gonna eat my pussy out and you're gonna love it!"

Gwen tried to speak but she felt Heather push her face against her pussy and her words were muffeled by the raven-haired girls' crotch. Gwen cried as she stuck out ehr tongue and inserted it into the bitch's organ, spreading her love folds and sending a large wave of pleasure through her body.

"Circle your tongue, whore!" Heather yelled.

Gwen obeyed, her tongue swirling around inside Heather, licking her love fluids off her sugar walls. The bitch pushed Gwen's head forth, making her tongue go deeper into ehr pussy and forcing the goth to kiss her outside lips.

Then, Heather came. The bitch's love juies squirted over Gwen's face, mixing with her tears as it was splattered on her face. Heather moaned and then looked down at the goth. She raised her up by the dog collar again and then pulled her into a hot, searing kiss, licking her own juices from Gwen's tongue as she wrestled the goth's tongue into submission.

Heather then, yet again, shoved Gwen to the floor, this time, the goth landed on her knees and face, her butt sitcking out in the air behind her purple panties. Heather reached back into her duffel bag and extracted an item, she then put it in front of Gwen's face.

It was a large, red strap-on dildo.

"Alright, Gwenny...prepare to get filled." Heather said.

Gwen stared in shock at the dildo's size. Seven inches long, and very wide.

"Heather...n-no, please don't, I'm b-b-begging y-you." Gwen cried as Heather lifted her up on her knees, the dildo already strapped around the bitch's waist.

"You know what Gwen...your begging is just gonna make this sweeter." Heather said, a pleasant, yet evil smile on her face.

With that, Heather placed her hand behind Gwen's head and began to push forward, making Gwen's face inch closer to the dildo. Gwen shut her mouth, trying hard to ignore the plastic dick when it began to rub against her lips. Heather got tired of this and pulled on Gwen's hair, hard; making the goth yell in pain. When Gwen opened her mouth to yell, she found her cries muffeled by Heather shoving her fake dick into her mouth. Gwen cried in despiar with the bitch's thrusting motions, which pulled the dildo slowly in and out of ehr mouth. Suddenly, heather shoved forward with high force, shoving her dick into Gwen's throat, making the goth deep throat her.

"Yeah, you like sucking my cock, don't you, slut!" Heather yelled, thrusting into Gwen's throat as the goth screamed into the dildo.

Gwen was gagging at the red dick in her mouth, both her saliva and spit were running down on it. Just as Gwen thought she was gonna choke on it, Heather withdrew, pulling the dildo out of Gwen's mouth. Gwen sighed, but her refilef didn't last long, since Heather slapped her onto the floor, her face agaisnt the ground and her ass up in the air.

For the brief second in which Heather began to pull down her panties, confusion flooded Gwen, but realization soon struck and Gwen began to plead.

"Please, Heather...I-I'll do anything you want just pl-"

"Shut up slut!" Heather yelled. "You fucked with me for far too long before, so now I'm gonna fuck you."

With those words, Heather thrust forward, the dildo entering Gwen's ass. Gwen screamed in pain as the fake cock slid into her body. Heather thrust furiously into her, holding onto her by the hips as the goth cried in pain and arousal and tried to plead for mercy, but only yelps and moans managed to leave her mouth. The bitch pulled Gwen up by the collar and kept thrusting into her while holding her by cupping her B-cup breasts.

"You like getting fucked in the ass, don't you slut!" Heather whispered into Gwen's ear.

Heather then stuck one finger into Gwen's pussy, making Gwen moan and get wetter.

"Oh yes you do...if not you wouldn't be so wet." Heather muttered into her ear.

After what seemed like ages to Gwen, the dildo left her ass and she fell to the floor, her sore ass hitting the pavement, making her exclaim in pain. She laid on her back, legs spread, tears running down ehr face, her slit soaked and her ass in extreme pain.

Out of the blue, she felt it. The rush of pleasure and pain as the giant dildo slid entirely into her pussy. Gwen cried as Heather thrust into her over and over again. She hated Heather for doing this, and she hated what was being done to her, but what she ahted the most was that she was loving it. The pleasure flooding ehr body was inmense, she felt no more pain, all she felt was wave after wave of pleasure shoting through ehr body with each time the dildo slid into her.

Soon, the pleasure dissappeared as the dildo left her body. Gwen crumbled onto the floor. Her face against the pavement, her chest too. Her ass and pussy lifted up into the air, both of them extremely sore.

Heather looked down at Gwen. The sickets, most sadistic smile on her face. She felt and extreme rush of a feeling she could not place coursing through her body. It was not lust, it was not pleasure, it was...

Satisfaction...

She finally felt satisfied. Nothing she had ever done before made her feel as complete and happy as humiliating and torturing the goth under her. And now she had to come up with a way to end her first session of torture. She thought of something...something good.

Gwen panted, not knowing how much more she could take. The pleasure was extreme, but so was the pain. If Heather did something else to her like that she would-

"AAAAH!"

Gwen screamed in pain, not pleasure...jut regular pain as she felt two huge things. One sliding into ehr pussy, the other into her ass. Gwen struggled to turn around and look at what happened. Heather sticking her hands inside her. The index, middle and ring finger of her hands were up ass and pussy. Gwen screamed as she felt and watched Heather slide her entire hand slowly into her body. Soon, half of Heather's arms were inside her, soaked in Gwen's juices.

Soon, her sight began to fade and Gwen passed out as Heather retracted her arms from inside her body. Heather pushed the knocked out Gwen on ehr back and laid down on top of her, their breasts squished against each other. She then licked Gwen's ear and then proceeded to mutter into it:

"Sleep tight, Gwenny...we're gonna have a lot more fun when you wake up. Especially you, since you're gonna have to get used to your new life as my fuck-slave."


End file.
